The present invention relates to an EMI shielded connector of a hub, more particularly to a shield device equipped on a connector of a hub for shielding electromagnetic interference (EMI).
Computer networks have become a part of our daily life in recent years. We can almost get access to every kind of information via the network. Therefore, setting up and constructing a network is necessary in computerized process. Moreover, local area networks (LANs) have been widely utilized in many corporations to make communications more convenient.
Hubs are required when constructing a network. A hub presents the center for signal exchanging. Analog and digital signals can be transmitted, connected regenerated, or amplified via a hub. There are some advantages for using a hub. First, the quality of the network can be highly improved. Second, there is less influence on the sequential nodes of the network when one transmission line of the local area network is disconnected. Therefore, it is important to prevent the signals from interference after the transmission of the signals.
Most electric appliances, especially high frequency appliances such as the signal transmission apparatus, are typically equipped an EMI shield device to prevent signals from the electromagnetic wave or radio frequency interference as to keep good transmission quality. However, there is still no such a design for hubs. Nevertheless, the specification of the frequency bandwidth for transmitting signals of a hub has been improved from 10M Hz to 100M Hz. It is time to take the electromagnetic interference into consideration in designing hubs.